The present invention relates to a device that can replace the power supply, control module and foot pedal operational switch that is used to operate a conventional tattoo gun. More particularly, to a battery powered portable system of operating a tattoo gun that can be worn on the user's arm, offers fingertip control of the machine's speed and ON/OFF functions, and can be directly substituted in place of the detachable power cord found in the industry standardized tattoo machines.
A conventional, prior art tattoo machine has four major components; a tattoo gun, an operational foot switch, a connector cable, and a control unit. The control unit is a bulky enclosure that is connected to an AC power source and has an AC/DC transformer that outputs DC power to a small DC oscillating motor located on the tattoo gun that rapidly strokes the inking needle. The voltage of the DC power output is manually adjusted on the control unit to change the speed of the motor. The operational foot switch allows DC power to the tattoo gun through the connector cable. In operation, the tattoo artist has to go back and forth between the control unit to adjust the needle speed and has to start and stop the needle with the foot pedal. This is awkward to operate and the artist is somewhat constrained by the length of the connector cable.
There are newer DC operated portable tattoo machines available but these have problems. They are sold as complete units that are very expensive. Additionally, most tattoo artists work and develop their artistic skills with the same tattoo guns for years and are accustomed to the weight, balance, feel and response of that gun. They are not inclined to change. The retrofit control system and power supply is an electronic DC power supply unit with interchangeable batteries that has an LCD visual interface, a spring loaded tattoo gun connection clip with a speed adjustment means thereon, and a fingertip microswitch that can be removably mounted on the tattoo gun where the artist prefers. It is small and light enough to be worn on the arm of the tattoo artist in an elastic pouch.
The retrofit control system and power supply fulfills a long felt need in the field of tattoo machines. It allows tattoo artists freedom of movement, portability, fingertip control of the gun's operation and speed, and a visual status of battery condition and operating parameters. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art.